Dranzer and Me in Mobius
by PatriotPride93
Summary: This is a self-insert story with yours truly and Dranzer, can I start a new life, or will I be doomed to walk a planet I'm not familiar with until the ends of time. And yes this is my VERY FIRST STORY, so please keep the flaming to a minimum. I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Speaking is ", thoughts are ', narration is regular speech, a special entity will be in **_**Italics**_**.**

**Me: All right lets get this started.**

**?: Start what?**

**Me: I'm documenting what we went through, and you aren't set to appear until the later in the chapter.**

**?: *****Sigh***** fine I'll be at the end for this one**

**Me: Here we go**

**Both: Enjoy and Read and Review**

**Chapter 1: How it all began.**

'Well how can I say this without sounding vulgar?'. "I HATE THIS WORLD!". Yep here I was just watching TV when I stumbled upon breaking news from CNN, the breaking news was ANOTHER school shooting, this news led to my reaction. "500+ channels and nothing good is on. Why is this happening?" I sighed as I put on the USA Network. "Hey NCIS, why not?" Though these were reruns, they were still entertaining.

9 Hours Later

I had just finished another night of COD: Black Ops 2 (a few hours of playing), 'another good night, and another gun golden and finished'. I was off to bed after unplugging everything in the spare room (iPod Nano w/Speaker System, and the 360), after checking my mail once more, I shut off my TV and Laptop to go to sleep. "Man I wish I could get away from all this, but then my family would worry….eh screw it I'm going to sleep".

8 Hours Later

I woke up after a nice sleep, but I saw the alarm clock and the time was 8:00AM Saturday morning. "Jeez is it really that early?" I had been under a lot of stress lately and it wasn't from around the house; that is almost no problem, but really it was a lot of stuff on the internet (The infamous #cutforbieber, more school shooting reports from weeks ago, and more importantly….the same corrupt politics day in and day out, it's boring to say the least, but soon everything would change. " Oh hey ESPN, lets see what they're talking about this morning" I am a sports fan, but I haven't played organized sports outside of school since I was 10, and I'm 19. ESPN was showing Soccer (FUTBOL) highlights, and again it was about Lionel Messi and Christiano Ronaldo. "Hey Alex, want some breakfast?" that was Mom calling my name to get up and eat (it was French Toast again, which I love on Saturday mornings).

15 Minutes Later

"Hey Dad, once again a good breakfast" He said thanks and what not and soon he had to go to bed (he works the nightshift at a nearby grocery store). Mom and I picked up Grandma and went shopping (I as usual brought my iPod to keep me entertained).

3 Hours later

"Finally I can sit down and relax". The shopping itself was uneventful, got the usual stuff. "Thanks for coming Alex". "You're welcome". After helping Mom put everything away, I went into my room and booted up my MacBook to check my mail. "Ok lets see what I have" after deleting some spam, I located something that always makes me smile. "All right HcBailey, lets watch it". The video itself was another one of his LPs (Let's Plays) and it was a good video (DQ5) as it always is.

As the day wore on I watched a Dark Kefka vid (FF7 LP) and Chuggaconroy (PKMN Coliseum LP). I was on Facebook for a few hours, chatting, commenting, liking, sharing, and posting updates, and soon it was time for dinner. "So Mom what's for dinner?". Mom would say honey-battered chicken (came in a bag) and I was ready to eat.

1 Hour Later

After eating I was about ready to go to play, but then WGAL8 (My local NBC) came on and interrupted Chicago Fire and to this day I remember what the reporter said "I'm Jerry Gish with breaking news: a severe radiation leak has been identified at Three-Mile Island. And now we go live to Jim Sinkovitz. Hi Jerry, I'm in a helicopter and inside a HAZMAT suit because we don't know how much radiation has leaked out of the #2 reactor. I urge every viewer to get out of the 10 mile radius immediately!" And then BOOM! "WHAT THE F-!" my vision disappeared as soon as I said those words. 'Am I dead? Is this what death is like? Well heck at least I didn't feel it.'

Unknown Area

I felt like I was floating for some time and then I opened my eyes and man was I surprised "WHOA….WHERE THE HECK AM I….HELLO!...ANYONE!?". I found myself in a weird area: glowing orange-yellow, the fact that I'm floating and the fact that I was breathing. "What is going on here?" I seriously asked myself that question, but as I was pondering what was happening, something decided to show up in this area. "WHOAWHOAWHOA, WHAT IS THAT!?" What I saw was something I never expected to see….a phoenix with what looks like some sort of crown on its head. I was able to calm myself enough to ask a question to it "What and who are you and where the heck am I?" to my surprise, it responded…in English. _"My name is Dranzer and I'm the sacred spirit of fire, as for where we are…I have no clue, but I believe this could be a dimensional slip-space, and furthermore….who are you?" _I did not once see Dranzer's mouth/beak move and it confused me even more until he said _"Telepathy"_, which confirmed the theory, so I decided to introduce myself, while keeping my nerves in check "um my name is Alex Robinson and I'm 19 years old" I stopped there, but he said _"And?" _I guess he wanted to know I got here…ok then "The last thing I remember before waking up here is a nuclear power plant exploding and killing me and my family-" I stopped there because it just came to me…..'I'm alone' I dropped to my knees and I began to cry, 'my family is gone….and I can't do anything'. Dranzer saw my distress, but he didn't talk, he went into my mind to see what was making me cry, he saw my last moments before death and Dranzer from what I can tell went wide-eyed in shock. _"I…I had no idea that you had died such a tragic and untimely death….I…I…",_ it was then I saw Dranzer cry for my loss.

30 Minutes Later

After we'd finished our crying session, we started talking about the worlds we came from, which we soon found out were parallel dimensions, I don't know how long we talked for in that area, but I was question after we had finished talking _"Alex, I need something of you"_ I was confused as to what and so I asked "What do you need", he then answered and that answer would change my life forever _"Can I house myself inside of you?" _I asked why and he said _"I need safety in a place no one would expect, there are those that would want to use my power to destroy, and those who could use my power to hone their skills and save friends and loved ones…with my instruction of course"_. I asked how would I hone my skills and he answered _"once inside of you, you can use my power to your liking, but I will be helping you control it the power through training"_ This sounded like a good idea, but I had to ask "what's the catch, I mean there has to be something to this deal…right?" and right I was, but wasn't prepared for what I heard next _"you will be immortal, unable to age again". _"IMMORTAL!?" a had asked in a loud surprise, I had looked to Dranzer to see if was bluffing….he wasn't. Before I could answer though, I yawned, and so I said "can we do this when I'm not tired?" he nodded and so adjusted my body into a sleeping position and sleep I did.

**Dranzer: THAT'S IT?!**

**Me: Hey I'm actually tired right now, so please let me sleep**

**Dranzer:….all right then, but if you oversleep, I will burn you.**

**Me: Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of this crossover and I will try to keep this to a teen rating, and also if you have any advice/criticism, then voice them in the reviews. If the reviews are good I will continue (then again this will continue no matter what, but still advice/criticism will help)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The 1****st**** Chapter was a prologue chapter, I forgot to mention that, oh and the time skip thing I did in the prologue…was JUST for the prologue; and another thing: To me, Sonic 06 is not canon.**

**Dranzer: Ok, now can we continue this story?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Both: Enjoy the 2****nd**** chapter**

Chapter 2: The Choice and a new world

I awoke with a start, hoping that everything that just happened was a dream, what I woke up to was the same thing I fell asleep to. _"Ah you're awake, so have you made your choice?"_ When he offered me this choice, I was skeptical at first, but now…."Yes I'm ready, you can use my body for safety". He smiled or maybe it was a grin, but that wasn't the least my worries, it was the pain of Dranzer entering me that made me worry. _"Hold on for a sec, I need to tell you something"_. "What do you need to tell me?". _"I will train you and fight along side you when needed, but I will not interfere in your personal life unless you ask for my advice.". _ 'He won't interfere with my regular life? Ok then'. "Thanks for telling me that, now lets get this over with.".

Meanwhile in an unknown world

"Hey Tails, you got the food ready?" said an anthromorphic blue hedgehog as he talked to a fox with two tails. "Yeah Sonic I got them, I just wonder if the others will be able to get here in time.". "Eh don't worry about it Tails, they where we are.". Tails looked passed Sonic and saw their friends. "Hey, they made it with plenty of time to spare.". Their friends were a pink female hedgehog, a female purple cat, a male red echidna, a female young rabbit, and what seems to be the young rabbit's mother, oh and a chao; the female hedgehog spoke first "Of course we made it Tails, they don't call me Amy Rose for a reason" as she winked towards Sonic, in which he rolled his eyes. "Heck I even was able to bring Blaze, Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese, and surprisingly Knuckles came along as well for the meteor shower tonight." Soon enough the entire group was engaged in conversation, except for one…."Huh? Blaze, are you ok? You haven't even talked to any of us nor have had anything to eat since getting up here". That seemed to get her attention and she responded "OH sorry Tails, I was just deep in thought about the meteor shower soon". That seemed to be enough for Tails, so he rejoined the conversations 'if only he knew what's troubling me. I just need someone with me, so I don't have to be alone anymore'. Soon enough though, the meteor shower started and then Cream chimed in "ooh pretty".

Back to ME

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The pain was almost unbearable to say the least, but then it stopped and then I heard a voice from inside of me _"all right Alex, I'm in. Are you ok?"_ to which I replied while catching my breath "yeah I'm ok, but I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THAT AGAIN!" 'CRAP! That hurt like hell.' _"Well don't worry then because I'm in here for good."_ "Well that's good to know". I soon felt myself being pulled in a direction (I didn't know which way up anymore) "Whoa, I'm I being pulled?" to which he answered, _"Feels like it kid. I guess we're going to a different dimension, so you have to brace for impact because I don't know fast we'll be going when entering the new dimension"_. That reply made my eyes widen, but if I know anything about physics 'when I hit the ground on an angle, roll instantly when I hit the ground, man this is going to hurt', and then I blacked out before dimensional entry.

Back on Mobius

"Wow this meteor shower is looking good" said Tails as he was going to check his telescope; his eyes soon widened. "Uh-oh", this got the group's attention as Tails looked in his telescope to see what made him react as such. Sonic was the first to speak "what's wrong buddy?" Tails soon screamed "GET DOWN NOW!" and they didn't think twice as they saw something coming towards them. The strange object missed them by less than twenty feet and landed in a nearby valley. "Whoa, that was too close for comfort" Tails said as he was the first to recover from the shock of the close encounter, Sonic was next to speak "Let's check it out shall we?" they all agreed except Vanilla and Cream as it was past Cream's bedtime.

They soon got down to the area where the strange object crashed. "Wow that is a big crater, heck it's probably very deep as well" Sonic said as he finished going around the diameter of it. Tails looked inside of the crater and said "It's still on fire!?". As he said that, the group looked over the edge as well, and saw the same thing, in which Knuckles said "That's amazing, how can that object still be aflame after crashing and creating such a crater?" they all thought about that and Tails soon replied with "it is very weird, but still tha-what the hell? The flames are dissipating, Blaze are you doing that?" Blaze would reply "no I'm not even though I could, the fire would absorb into my body, but this is just dissipation". It took 5 minutes for the flames to fully dissipate and when it finished, they were very surprised as to what they saw, as all of them said in unison "A HUMAN!?" It took awhile for anyone to respond until Tails said "can anyone help me get him to my place", and they all agreed to help.

Perspective change: ME

I couldn't see anything let alone feel at this point, but then I heard something _"—ex, Hey Alex, you ok?" _'yeah I'm fine, what happened', _"I felt you pass out, so I put up a fire shield to protect your body, you may be immortal, but you aren't immune to pain". _'Thanks Dranzer'._"No problem Alex and you should be waking up now" _'ok'.

I opened my eyes and I saw a ceiling, so I guessed I was in a room, but I noticed the bed couldn't accommodate my size, but that was the least of my worries because I don't know where I am, nor do I know what species live here, but whatever it is, it was kind enough to bring me inside make me comfortable, so it can't be that bad right? I noticed that I still have my clothing on from when I died: dark red shirts, black sweat pants, and my shoes and socks. I heard the doorknob turn and then the door opened and what I saw was mildly shocking; it was fox standing on two legs with two tails. We didn't say a word for minutes until I decided to speak "So…where am I and who the hell are you?".

**Me: And that is all for Chapter 2**

**Dranzer: Talk about cliffhanger endings**

**Me: I know right**

**Dranzer: How long are planning on this story to be?**

**Me: No clue**

**Dranzer: I thought as much**

**Me: Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter out ASAP.**

**Next Chapter we meet the Sonic Team**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: just to make things clear, Sonic '06 is NOT canon because the game was incomplete and the fact some stories didn't make any sense (Silver WILL appear later in the story), next, Sonic X IS canon (you will see why), and during story dialogue, both mine and Dranzer's thoughts (if they occur at the same time) will be in '**_**Bold Italics'.**_

**Dranzer: Alex, you haven't updated in a couple of days, why?**

**ME: Crazy stuff as of late, but I'm back in the saddle.**

**Dranzer: Good because I was starting to get bored.**

**Both: Read and Review.**

Chapter 3: Meeting Everyone and Explanations about Me

Tails thought 'It seemed like minutes before either one of us spoke, and he spoke first' "Who are you and where am I". 'His question was blunt, but to the point, and so I answered' "Hi, my name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails, and for your second question: you're on Mobius; specifically, you're in my house; more specifically, my room". I sat there digesting what Tails had said, but something didn't seem right, and so I asked, "may I ask how old you are" and what answered with surprised the hell out of me…and Dranzer "I'm 17 years old and I have a 300 IQ". '_**300 IQ!?'… **_"wow, that's…amazing" I said as I was at a loss for words. "Thanks, now can you come to the living room while I call the others?"…Wait…others? "The others?" "my friends" "oh right, sorry" '_heck Alex, even I knew that'_ I sighed in embarrassment as I sat down and waited for his friends to come, and after 5 minutes he came to me and said "alright they'll all be here soon" "ok then. Say, how come you haven't asked me my name yet?" "I'd rather have everyone else introduce themselves before you tell your name" "Ah, good point" _'Jeez, that fox IS smart, I guess he wasn't lying when he said 300 IQ'_ 'You're right Dranzer, but something tells me that something is bothering him, but he wont tell us' _'I think he'll tell when he's ready, but perhaps his friends know, but then again they probably saw the same thing the fox did'_. After about 15-20 minutes, I heard the doorbell ring, and in unison we thought '_**That's probably them**_'.

And it was them, and after a couple of minutes they were all in the same room with me and then the introductions began…starting with a blue hedgehog "Hi, my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog at your service", then the pink hedgehog "Hello, I'm Amy Rose", next was a red echidna, but he introduced himself in a way that stated that he didn't want to here "Hi, I'm Knuckles" and that's all I got out of him, next is what looked like a rabbit with a blue…thing "Hello, my name is Cream and this is my chao friend Cheese" "Chao Chao" 'my goodness, she's just a child', next was a purple cat "Hello, my name is Blaze" and finally there was Tails "You already know who I am, so let's get to know you". 'Well I guess this was inevitable' _'of course it was you idiot'_ I rolled my eyes at Dranzer's input, but still they had to know, but there was one problem 'Dranzer, can I tell them a bit about you?', _'sure, why not, tell them everything, we can't keep this secret from them'_ and problem solved "My full name is Alex Matthew Robinson, I'm 19 years old, I'm a laidback type of person, and up until who knows when…I died" that got a response from all of them "**WHAT?!"** and so I told them "I was at home when it happened, if I was correct it was about 10:30 at night on a Wednesday, and then the local news interrupted a TV broadcast for breaking news, the news…a SEVERE radiation leak from a nearby nuclear power plant, the reporter had said to evacuate the 10 mile radius, why 10 you may ask, well about 40 years earlier, a similar situation occurred, but in my case, this was even worse because just after the reporter had said to evacuate…it exploded, the core had melted down, and in just 3 seconds…I was supposedly dead". Sonic was the only one to speak after that explanation "Wow, that must've been hard knowing that you were dead". "It was, but my explanation isn't done yet"…they were all quiet waiting for me to continue and so I did "Before I do go on, please don't interrupt me, you can ask your questions after. …I don't know how long it was since the blast, but when I came to, I was in what I think was an area between dimensions. While I was alone there, I tried calling out, but of course it was to no avail, but then something happened…a phoenix came into the same space as me. After a little bit of talking and explaining the phoenix who's name is Dranzer gave me a choice: House me inside your body, or don't. I would ask for some time to think and Dranzer agreed, and after sometime…I agreed…and it was painful to say the least, saying to house Dranzer wasn't the painful part though…it was the spiritual insertion into my own body that made up the pain" and a wave a gasps filled the room "Then after a bit of spiritual talk between us, I; well WE felt a tug, and it pulled me here, and the rest you know"…."I'm done now".

Once I was done, I was asked a multitude of questions, but I was able to answer them all, then came a question, which was hard to answer (this came from Cream) "Um excuse, but what did Dranzer look like" and then came Dranzer's voice in my mind _"you can astral project me to a scale model if you want, just envision what you want to do and it will happen; as long as I'm willing"_ that was a great idea and so I told them "why not tell you, when I can show you", they looked at me as if I was crazy, but then I envisioned Dranzer at my height in front of me…and it worked; to another audience of gasps. Amy would of course ask "what is that?" and so I answered "this my friends…is Dranzer, at scale height of course" then a chorus of "oohs" sounded. "Does this answer your question Cream?" and she did answer "yes it does, thank you." And after all was said and done, we had dinner and yes it was delicious, not exactly my Mom's cooking, but I wouldn't let Tails know that, but then I needed to see outside, so I excused myself after I finished and went outside to see…the same night sky I saw on Earth, and then I breathed in and out and discovered that the air itself is about the same, just less polluted, and then I climbed onto the roof and laid back to look at the sky in full. "Ah yes, this is much better" this truly felt like paradise right now, but then I heard a voice which sounded female by the tone "Ah, there you are, what are you doing up here?" I looked up to see Blaze standing there with a smile.

End of Chapter 3

Me: Ah it FEELS SO GOOD TO BE TYPING AGAIN!

Dranzer: this story is coming along well

Me: you think?

Dranzer: yeah it is, so when will we be getting to you and Blaze-

Me: *AIRHORN*

Dranzer: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?

Me (with a straight face): Spoilers

Dranzer: WARN ME NEXT TIME!

Me: All right, all right

A/N: You're probably thinking, "Hey, when are we going to see you in action doing Dranzer's trademark moves?" The answer is VERY SOON!


	4. Blaze

**A/N: I am DEEPLY sorry for the lack of updates. My internal clock was out of control and College is…well…College and so due to this; I will update only once a week (twice if I'm lucky) oh and my school week is Monday to Sunday (that is one week for you), so I will try and update once or twice within that period (if there aren't any updates for a week, then assume that I'm busy with college work; which I probably am); OH, every sonic game (Except '06} is canon (in case I forgot)**

Chapter 4: Blaze

'What was Blaze doing out here…probably to talk I think' "So Alex, what are you doing up here" "Me? I'm just laying back and relaxing" "Mind if I join you"? I thought this might be bad, but then again I'm better off throwing caution to the wind. "Sure go ahead I ain't complaining" "Thanks Alex". She laid down right next to me and for a few minutes…nothing was said, nothing was heard except our breathing and the sounds of nature around us, but then I wondered, if we're going to be friends, then we should get to know each other a little. "Hey Blaze?" "Yes?" "Since you know a little bit about me, how about you tell me a little about yourself; you know…fair trade of information." She understood what I meant and so I heard her story. "For starters, I'm from a parallel universe, in which I'm guardian of 7 gems of power known as the Sol Emeralds, also I'm a princess." That last part gave me a big surprise because I NEVER expected to know a princess, at least not personally, but then I wondered, and Blaze anticipated the question "This universe's emeralds are known as the Chaos Emeralds" and there we go "thanks for clearing that up for me" "no problem Alex, oh and an old friend of mine is watching over them right now" she said that with a smile, but as she smiled, I saw something with her face…'she's not telling me something…I have to find out what' "Blaze…you're not telling me something". What Blaze said next she said with a stutter "W-What do you mean?" "Besides the stutter and shakiness of your voice, I can read your face like a book, that smile you gave me was forced, tell me…what's wrong?" That last part I said with worry and at that point I sat up and so did Blaze. What happened next, I never expected. She put her face into my chest and after a few seconds a felt a wetness…'is she crying?' At that point I put my arms around her for comfort and said over and over "its ok, its ok, I'm here for you", this lasted for a few minutes. After she was done crying she looked up at me with tear-stained eyes and what she said next confused me "you'll die just like the others" "what do you mean "like the others?"" "I'll outlive you and everyone else…I can't even age…I've had past loves, but the same thing always happens…they all age and die." That confirmed my suspicions; she was lonely and probably destined to walk the world alone forever until the end of time…well not if I have anything to say about it. "Blaze, Blaze look at me" she did and I continued, "you're saying that you're immortal?" "Yes I am, and I hate it" she looked like she just might cry more, so I did what I thought might work, I hugged her…tight and said, "I thought I was the only one who was immortal" and with that she went wide-eyed and said with a whisper "what?" "It's true Blaze…I am immortal, and I can tell you have feelings for me, but let's take it slow ok" and again she went wide-eyed in realization that I had just read her like a book "ok". "So, are you alright now?" "Yes, yes I'll be alright for now" "that's good" I said that with a warm smile, and then I bluntly asked, "So, do you have a place I can stay?" she looked at me with mild surprise, but smiled and said, "yeah I do, I'll tell the others ok?" "Ok".

I got up and jumped off the roof, landing flawlessly, but then I heard the familiar voice _"hey Alex, check your right pocket"_ I wonder why he said that, but I checked anyway and I felt something familiar…my iPod Nano 'Thanks Dranzer' _"you're welcome"_, "well at least I wont be bored a lot". _"May I ask what that device does?"_ 'It's a music player and I have over 500 songs on it' _"wow that's pretty good"_ 'I know right' after I said that, I felt the ground shake and after 10 seconds, a machine came out and I ducked behind the house where Blaze was surprisingly and then I heard voice "HA HA HA, I found you Sonic! TODAY YOU DIE!" this caused Blaze to say "ugh, not again"

End of Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I had to do this to set up the next chapter. Don't worry the next chapter will be longer.**

**Me: Well it looks like next chapter I get to show what you gave me  
Dranzer: that you do, oh and I still hear my ears ringing**

**Me: I said sorry, just let it pass**

**Dranzer: ok then**

**Next Chapter I get to test my new abilities.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: All assignments for this week are done, so time for a new chapter**

**Me and Dranzer: Read and Review**

Chapter 5: Testing the abilities and a kiss

"Ugh not again". "Again? Blaze, you know this guy?" "Who doesn't? That's Dr. Eggman and he's been trying to be rid of Sonic since Sonic was just a kid; besides you, he's the only human here." "So this happens a lot?" "Unfortunately that's a yes." 'Great, something to hinder a good time…oh well. Hey Dranzer?' _"Yeah?" _'Is there anything I can do right now to beat the crap out of this egghead?' _"Have you ever fired an arrow before?"_ 'Yeah', _"then make the shape of a bow and arrow with your hands and thus you have the Fire Arrow, next is Flame Sabre; a sword of fire basically, Volcano Emission and Excellent Emission are punches of fire, Blazing Gig are my feathers being used as entrapment; the Tempest version is used the same, but this time the feathers explode after the trap is complete, and finally the Spiral Fireball, which is self-explanatory; DON'T use anything above Flame Sabre and you'll be fine and don't worry we can train to control the other attacks, plus your physical abilities have been increased"_ 'good.' Now I had a plan ready…full on assault. "Blaze...I got this." "What! Are you crazy?" "Nope" and with that I ran and got Eggman's attention "HEY, EGGHEAD!" he turned with his robot to look at me and as he was…"FIRE ARROW!" I shot an arrow at his robot purposefully doing minor damage to it. "WHAT! WHO ARE YOU!" "Me? Oh I'm just a random guy who's going to carve up your tank-like robot like a turkey." That seemed to enrage him even further "GET HIM!" The robot started rocketing to me, much to the dismay of my friends "**ALEX, MOVE!" **as it got closer I smirked "FLAME SABRE!" I moved and slashed the tread on the tank's right side and then I moved to the left side and did the same thing, now it's immobile, which somehow made Eggman angrier "THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING CONTROL OF THE CANNON!" He attached his pod-thing to the tank's cannon area and then he started taking shots at me, which I can easily dodge…until I tripped on the destroyed tread and when I looked up the cannon was about to fire on me, and then a weak fireball hit the back of the pod "Don't worry Alex, we got your back, right?" "**RIGHT!"** They all began to attack Eggman and the tank, though Eggman was shooting the projectiles and us, that's when it came to me. "I've got an idea, keep doing what you're doing and I'll take care of the rest." They all seemed to understand what I was thinking, and then I went for it as they were attacking, I went in for the finisher "FULL POWER FLAME SABRE!" I then became energy and shot into the tank and sliced it from the inside and then it exploded, which launched Eggman into next week. "**ALEX!" **They thought I was dead, heck if wasn't immune to fire I probably would be. Blaze dropped to her knees and started crying in fear, but then she and the rest of them heard something to which Sonic pointed out "whistling?" Blaze then looked up and saw something that made all them shocked.

'I probably look badass right now' _"*chuckle* that's very likely Alex"_ I was walking away from the flames whistling a tune from Ace Combat 5 and then I saw my friends with shocked looks on their faces like they just saw a ghost and then Blaze ran up and tackled me to the ground (which shocked me) and hugged me tight and then she said with tears "don't you EVER do that again" and then she put her face back into my chest and cried, and I just held her tight. Soon the others came by and said how crazy I am and Sonic said something which surprised me "I may be an adrenaline junkie, but that was crazy, even for me." 'It may have been crazy, but I don't care because I have such good friends, and of course Blaze there for me.' "Well, are we going to clean this up or what?" I bluntly asked as I got up with Blaze in my arms. Tails would answer "Don't worry I got this" "alright then, Blaze lets go" and off we were to Blaze's place, she which direction to go as I carried her as she was still sobbing. After about 30 minutes or so, we reached Blaze's house "hey Blaze, we're here"; she was done crying before then, but her eyes were still tear-stained as she got down to open the door.

As soon we got in I needed to sit down because I was exhausted, so I sat on what looked like a couch. As I sat down, I saw Blaze look at me, but I couldn't figure out why, so I asked "Blaze, is everything ok?" What happened next I couldn't explain. She leaped at me and kissed me…hard, at first I was shocked, but I leaned into it and it felt good, I felt as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders as we kissed (no tongue), our supposed make-out session lasted for 10 minutes and as we were making out I thought 'oh who cares if we are moving fast, I love her'. We separated with a loving look in both of our eyes as we both said "I love you", we both turned away in embarrassment as we said that, but Blaze soon said "Thank you Alex, I needed this for so long". "No problem Blaze, now come on, lets get to sleep" "alright…actually, can you sleep with me?" I was shocked at her question, but I was happy to oblige "sure Blaze". When we got to her room, I noticed that her bed looked big enough to accommodate my size, and then I laid down in it and it did accommodate my size "well this is a coincidence, the bed is bigger than me" "that is a coincidence, lets make the most of it". 'This bed was truly made for a princess' _"hey Alex, sorry to be a buzz kill or anything but we need to find time for me to help you control your power" _'don't worry I was just about to ask'. "Hey Blaze, I need time tomorrow to help control my power, so I won't be available for a bit during then, is that ok" "of course Alex" "thanks".

Soon, we were both in the bed snuggling each other and we kissed each other goodnight. Blaze was first to fall asleep and I was still awake thinking 'this was some day' I then looked towards Blaze and I smiled 'totally worth it for a beauty like her' I fell asleep a minute or two later.

End of Chapter

**Me: ah that was good to write**

**Dranzer: good use of Flame Sabre**

**Me: Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: 1****st**** month and 1****st**** class is finished up (1 class a month is very good) and next class starts up Monday (Behavioral Science) and I have to take classes in the summer (regular classes, not ones that need to be made up) because I am a graduate in 2 ½ years (starting last month). **

Chapter 6: Training and no more Eggman?

I woke up after the best sleep I've ever had and Blaze was still sleeping in my arms, just as we were last night, but I needed to get up to train myself to control my newly acquired powers. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9:00am 'it may only be 9am, but I need to get up'. "Hey Blaze, it's time to get up now". "Hmm? Uhhhh, oh it's morning…" She got up and out of bed and looked at me "So Alex, how'd you sleep?" "Blaze, I think last night was probably the best sleep I've had in ages. How about you?" "Same". We then heard both of our stomach's growl in hunger, as we both laughed in embarrassment at that moment, we both washed up and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

After we finished our breakfast (which was great by the way), we both left her house and we were on our way to Tails's workshop/house. We both talked on the way there about how I lived, ate, got along with others and listen to music, which caused me to bring this up: "oh speaking of music Blaze, I have something that pertains to music on my person, it's called an iPod." This caused Blaze to look at me with a quizzical look on her face "iPod?" "Yeah iPod. It's a music player that can hold a lot music on a small device" "really?" "Yeah Blaze, hold on I'll give a listen" I got the iPod out (no headphones), I turned the volume up and I selected This song, (open in another tab) and she was blown away by the sound of the song and of course the solo (we were listening as we were walking), and when the song ended, she was wide-eyed because of the ending, but then the next song started up and she was shocked in the change of tone from aggressive to sad, and during the solo, I told her that they made a music video, which was dedicated to band-mate they lost (a few days after the album was recorded…seriously), and that made her tear up, but she regained her composure and said with a smile "thanks for the music Alex" "you're welcome Blaze. Oh we're here" I shut off the iPod as soon as the song finished.

Blaze would knock on the door and Sonic answered and saw it was Blaze, and I, so he let us in. We sat on the couch for a few minutes and then Tails came asked what we were doing here? I answered with "I needed a wide-open area to train myself." Tails understood and led me out back and wide-open area there was (bigger than I thought) and so I got prepared for some pyro style training.

After some stretching, I cleared my head, and a wall of flames appeared, which stunned Blaze, Sonic, and Tails. 'Let's get started, Dranzer.' _"Ok then, lets start with Volcano Emission"_ "right." Suddenly, manifestations of the fire started coming at me and so I proceeded to punch the living crap out them. By then Amy, Cream (and her chao Cheese) had arrived to see what was going on with the wall of fire. Soon though, I thought it was over, but then I heard Dranzer say, _"It's not over yet kid" _and after he said that, the manifestations and the wall of flames merged into something from Final Fantasy 4 (This thing, but now with a flame body), as I looked I thought to Dranzer 'have you been looking at my memories?' _"Maybe, but now you have Volcano Emission; defeat this thing with it and you will have Volcano Excellent Emission and of course wings."_ "Ok then, lets do this." I ran up to the giant and tried to cut me off with an attack, but I dodged it and jumped way up in the air, and when I came down I screamed "VOLCANO EMISSION!" The giant tried to block, but once I got up in the air…it never stood a chance. As soon as I hit the giant's head with the attack, it dissipated and soon I felt a massive surge of power inside of me, but also I felt something on my back. I looked back and saw red wings, the same wings of Dranzer…wait a minute 'Dranzer, is there a drawback to the wings?' I asked because what I think is about to happen will be painful…and I was right _"Sorry kid, but it's only for this time though. Afterwards, everything should be fine from there"_ 'I thought so…oh shit.'

The others who looked on in awe at my abilities became scared as I started screaming in pain as the wings retracted into my body. They started to come to my aid, but I said "NO! I CAN TAKE THIS!" They all stood there watching me scream as the wings kept retracting into my body and 5 minutes later, it was over. I got down to my knees and the others ran over to make sure I was ok. Blaze was first to ask, "are you ok?" "Yeah, yeah I'll be fine" "whew, that's good, I was worried there". She hugged me as I was on my knees and Sonic and Amy knew that something was going on, heck even Tails did, though they were talking to each other from afar, I could hear them "aww, why can't we be like that, Sonic?" Amy then looked at Sonic "I'll tell you why Ames. Being a hero is hard and keeping everyone safe is even harder. Ames, what I'm trying to say is that once Eggman is done…I'll consider it" Amy and even Tails were wide-eyed when Sonic said that "r-really Sonic, you would consider it?" "Yes Amy, I would" "SONIKKU!" she then proceeded to give Sonic what looked like a body crushing hug "Amy, can't breath" "oops, sorry" "it's ok" and then Tails chimed in with what I think was a forced smile "at least some things never change"

'I'll have to talk to him because he may be hiding something from either me and the others or just me.'

After my body had recovered (which took a while), we all had lunch, and everything was fine until I heard a high-pitched voice "HELP, PLEASE HELP!" I instantly got up and got outside to see what looked like a small black robot with what I thought was a jetpack and all except me knew what this thing was "**BOKKUN?!"** Tails would soon ask Bokkun "what are you doing here?" "Please, you have to look at this" he then gave Tails what looked like a disk and so we went to the workshop to use his supercomputer to see what was on the disk, but it was just a video of Eggman, to which Sonic asked "what is this Bokkun?" "Just keep watching" and watch we did until there was an explosion on the video and 10 seconds later there was a pole where Eggman was and his hands (which were the only parts of Eggman in frame) were trying to grip it, but then the hands went limp and the video stopped and then I decided to chime in "wait…I saw something, rewind to before the explosion." As he did Sonic asked "what did you see, Alex?" and my response "Sonic, I sure hope I'm just seeing things." Tails would then say that the video is at the specified point and so I continued "filter out the smoke for the rest of the video and take it frame by frame" 'and pray to god I'm wrong.' As the video went frame by frame, the explosion happened, the next frame showed a pole/pipe going towards Eggman, the next frame showed the object impaling Eggman…through the heart "Stop the tape." Amy then asked "What does this mean?" And I answered "he's dead…Eggman is dead, no human could survive that, and this…is what I feared."

They all looked at me slack-jawed because they knew I was right and they didn't have the guts to say what I said. They were all silent in mourning because he was the only excitement they had and I went outside, Blaze followed. "Man, that was too much, even for me." "I know Alex, he may have been hated, but he still had some good in him, it's sad to see someone; love or hate, die like that. We soon sat down and once again she cried into my chest, but this time…I myself cried as I held her close because lives can be cut short very quickly, though I nor Blaze have to worry about that, our friends do and that's what makes me sad, our friends will grow old and die, and we can't do a damn thing to stop it. We all (except Cream) skipped dinner that night and when Blaze and me got to bed, we held each other closer than last night. 'I love her and I won't let anyone or anything hurt her…ever, and if someone does, then they wont be walking again' _'keep her safe, Alex'. _

End of chapter

**Dranzer: you noticed that with your enhanced abilities, didn't you?**

**Me: unfortunately yes**

**Dranzer: Sorry about that and the part with the wings**

**Me: it's ok, at least I know it works, and yes that part hurt, but that's the past.**

**Next Time: Romance is in the air and a beloved character returns.**

**A/N: I was thinking of putting this chapter off for this week because one of my friends from my High School graduating class (2011) died in a car crash last Sunday night, but I thought I would put this chapter up as a tribute to him.**

**A/N 2: I'm seeing Jersey Boys tonight.**


	7. Love and Cosmo?

**A/N: I almost forgot to post this chapter because I was busy playing my PS2 (which I hooked back up), but here we go with the next chapter.**

Chapter 7: Love and Cosmo?

It has been two weeks since we found out about Eggman's untimely death, but life has moved on and things have getting a lot better…with everyone. An example of this is that Sonic and Amy are dating, which started a few days after Eggman's death and those two look very good together if I do say so myself, next me and Blaze were going out on dates…kinda…we go to secluded areas to talk and of course make out (tongues), which we're fine with because we both don't want to go anywhere with other people because all we need is each other. Next, during the two-week span, I was introduced to Rouge and Shadow and they to me looked like they were together and for some reason, which I didn't know was normal at the time, Rouge started flirting with me saying "I could show you a "grand time"" to which I said "sorry Rouge, but I'm not looking for a one-night stand" and Dranzer actually chimed in saying _"good one, Alex"_ I would inwardly laugh at that because I know she wanted something from me and she would do anything to get it; Shadow would just go "humph" at her attempts because he sees this a lot, but Rouge knew I caught her attempt and said "alright you got me, if you and Blaze ever want to come see me, I have a club where you can party and get drunk, but don't worry I don't take anything from customers…or friends", then she reached her hand out and I knew we'd be good friends, and so I reached out and shook her hand with a smile. Also I was on my way to talk with Tails because something was bothering me about how he smiled a couple weeks ago and so I went to his workshop/house to talk to him.

**A/N: Everything that will happen from this point on in the chapter is present time.**

I arrived at Tails's place confident I'll get some answers about what's troubling him. I knocked 3 times and answer he did and he let me in and he asked "So Alex, what brings you here today?" I decided to be straightforward with him "I can tell you are or have been troubled with something and I think you're the only one who can give me some answers". He looked down after I said that and I thought 'damn, something is affecting him more than I thought, if only I can get through somehow' _"take it easy, Alex; it was probably tragic" _'right' Tails looked like he was about to cry and I said "Tails, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to", but then Tails said "n-no, I want to get this out of me" "ok then, tell me what happened."

**A/N: Watch Sonic X during the Metarex saga, which in this story took place almost 9 years ago (thank you Wikipedia)…back to the story**

After he told me what happened, I was in tears, I couldn't believe that something this tragic happened to him when he was just a kid and because of this…he was emotionally scarred, but when he said a seed was all that was left, I asked "Tails, where is that seed now?" Tails looked up at me and smiled "stay here I'll get it" I stayed where I was for a couple of minutes and then Tails came down with a flower pot, which had bloomed into a flower "here it is, Alex" I stared at it and said "Tails, have you taking care of this plant for as long as you said you have?" and his answer "Yes, I have. I put Cosmo's seed into this and have been taking care of it since that day" "Tails, you haven't given up hope after almost 9 years?" "Nope, as long as there is a chance to see Cosmo's face again, I never will give up!" That brought a smile to my face "Tails, you love her don't you?" "Yes Alex, I do love her…very much" I nodded knowing that having her back would make him happy again. "Tails, mind if I hold the plant?" "Sure Alex, just be careful." I held the plant in my hands and suddenly I felt what I think was a heartbeat coming from the plant, my eyes went wide and I got up and put it on the table and I told Tails "I think, I think something is about to happen" Tails looked at me quizzically "what do you mean?" Before I can answer, a bright white flash envelops the room and after about 20 seconds of the whiteness, it stops and I see what looks like an anthropomorphic green plant unconscious on the floor, is this the same Cosmo that Tails told me about? Tails answered that question "C-C-Cosmo?" And with that he fainted in shock.

I put Tails onto the couch I was sitting on and I put Cosmo on the couch that Tails was sitting on earlier after Tails had fainted, and I don't blame. I look to Cosmo and Tails was right, she is beautiful _"don't get any ideas, Alex"_ 'don't worry Dranzer, I'm not a pervert and besides Tails should feel lucky that he has Cosmo back, I can already tell things will getting a lot better around here' _"that is true."_ Soon though, Tails woke up and I told him "don't worry, she's fine" he looked over to the other couch and was shocked "I thought it was a dream" "luckily for you it isn't and lets keep it down because she's sleeping" "ok." "Tails, want me to get the others or should I stay?" "Stay, it'd be better to know you're here if I happen to faint again today" I would chuckle at his answer, but I said "alright then, I'll stay. Suddenly I heard a soft voice "ugggggh, where-where am I?" "Cosmo, are you ok?" He then walked to Cosmo "T-T-Tails? Is that really you?" "Yes, Cosmo it's me, I'm so-" Cosmo grabbed Tails and kissed him on the lips and he leaned into it and I just smiled for them _"I'm happy for them, they're right where they need to be"_ 'in each other's arms.' It looked like it was about to go farther, but then I chimed in "*clears throat* I hate to be a buzz kill or anything, but I should I tell the others or should I just head back?" They both looked at me and then at each other and I could tell what was about to happen to next, so I answered for them "I'll just head home, have a good night you two lovebirds" "Oh and Alex, there's something on the table for you and Blaze, it'll make her almost as big as you are, but you have to use it on her." "Thanks buddy".

As I was walking away from Tails's place I thought I could hear a moan of lust and I smiled "lucky fox" and I laughed _"he is lucky…must be the twin tails" _'probably'. As I kept walking I heard a scream of lust **"SONIC!" **I was dumbfounded, even Sonic and Amy were at it as well, I laughed even harder. As I got inside of Blaze's place I was greeted with a loving kiss to the lips from Blaze and I kissed back and we both smiled afterwards "so Alex, how was your talk with Tails, did you find out anything?" "Yes Blaze, I did find out and now he doesn't have to be sad anymore." Blaze looked at me with confusion and so I told her "remember his plant?" "Of course I do Alex, why?" "Well Blaze, that plant was the only thing keeping his long lost love alive…. and that love who is known as Cosmo came back from the plant and now they are having intercourse…as are Sonic and Amy" she went wide-eyed at that last statement "Waitwaitwait, you're saying that Tails is happy and now having sex and so are Sonic and Amy?" "That's the gist of it." She then looked in disappointment or maybe it was annoyance, but then a sly smile would come to her face "Alex, how about we partake in that?" I was shocked by her sudden request and I was happy to oblige, but something had to be done first "before we even take off our clothes though, Tails said I should use this first" I was given the ok by Blaze and so I pointed the device at her and pressed the button and a beam of light shot out at Blaze and grow she did, by the time the beam had exhausted it's energy, it had been 1 minute. I looked at Blaze and was almost as tall as I was at about 5'7 and I was about 5'10, she looked even more beautiful than before, but now…"Now Blaze we can begin"

End of Chapter 7

**Dranzer: OH COME ON, YOU WERE GETTING TO THE GOOD PART!**

**Me: Sorry Dranzer, but this is a rated T story, not M rated**

**Dranzer: Aw man**

**Next Time: Sonic's ex pays a visit**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Time for another chapter…enjoy and read and review…. oh yeah and I got Halo 4 (had to trade in some games, which I don't play anymore to get it), and I'm blown away by how good Halo 4 is.**

Chapter 8: Sonic's ex-girlfriend

It had been a week since our…'escapades' and we were very happy because of 2 things: 1. Me and Blaze and the others are a lot closer romantically. And 2. None of them were pregnant; I am not ready for kids yet. Oh and before I forget, the device Tails gave me, which made Blaze grow…he never told me that the effects of the device were permanent, but I couldn't complain because I was getting tired of leaning down to kiss Blaze, and now I don't have to, and yes I thanked Tails for that, and after our 'escapades', me and Blaze can now talk to each via telepathy, which makes the relationship even better. Soon we were all talking about a nice BBQ dinner in a few weeks until we heard a knock on the door, to which Tails answered and he looked shocked at the person standing on the other side of the door "Aunt Sally, is that you?" This got almost everyone's attention (Save for me, Blaze, and Cosmo). "Tails, you've grown into a big fox and you don't have to call me Aunt, just Sally is good, but I'm not here for you…is Sonic here?" Sonic would chime in "Yeah Sal I'm here, let her in, Tails" Sally came in and let me just say that she looks hot, but compared to Blaze…not even close. "Sonic, I'm here to apologize for that night, it was stupid and selfish of me…I realized that you are not 'king' material, but I was blinded by my own pride and greed for the throne…I'm sorry". "Sal, it's ok, I've moved on, but at least you owned up to your mistake all those years ago". "That's why I came Sonic, I want to start over, and can we at least be friends again?" "Sure Sal, you'll always be my friend, oh and let me introduce the others. This is Amy Rose; my girlfriend." "Amy, I hope you treat Sonic better than I did" Amy smiled at that "Ok Sally, next is Cosmo; Tails' girlfriend." "I always knew Tails would find someone nice." Cosmo would thank Sally for that compliment. "Next is Blaze" "I probably don't want to get on her bad side" to which Blaze would respond with a grin "good idea" "And finally, Alex" "the pleasure is mine, Sally", but once she saw me, she charged at me and tried to punch me, but I blocked the strike easily and threw her back, to which she landed on her feet "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?! HE'S A HUMAN, KILL HIM!" Sonic would respond with "no Sally, I would never hurt a friend" "WHAT!?". During the heated argument, Tails instructed me to go and fetch the 'disk' and I knew what to do. After I had fetched the disk and returned to the room, Sally was ready to attempt to beat the crap out of me, but instead I threw the disk to her and she caught it with ease and said "what is this?" to which I responded "the end of all of your troubles. We were able to clear up the smoke in the video, so you should be able to see everything, also this was given to us by one of his sentient robots." After I told her about the disk, she reached into her vest and pulled out something which I couldn't make out what it was, but Sally then said "Nicole, analyze this disk" "analyzing….analysis complete" "what does the disk contain?" The answer took longer for this Nicole to say, perhaps this Nicole was sentient. "Analysis shows that…Dr. Robotnik…died in an accident" "What? Show me."

After she had seen the video, she was shocked, she even took it frame by frame just to be sure, she then looked at me and said "Sorry for the inconvenience, Alex. If you were willing to give this to me, then I think I can trust you, but don't get your hopes up" she ended that with a small smile, to which I answered "don't worry I wont, oh and we can say that our altercation never happened, deal?" I brought my hand for a handshake and she agreed "Deal."

After that was over and done with, she decided to stay for dinner because she wanted to catch up with Sonic because those two hadn't seen each other in years and soon she had to go "Goodbye guys, it was nice to see you all again" we all waved and said our goodbyes, but as she walking to the door I heard voices "are you sure she's in this place?" "Yeah, now get the weapon ready. That right there made me speak up "Sally, wait" she turned around "what?" Soon everyone asked what was going on, but then I said "be quiet for a moment" during the quietness, they also heard the voices "Sally, stay here, I'll take care of them" and with that I went out the backdoor to surprise them, I was silent in approaching them, while keeping in telepathic contact with Blaze '**Blaze I see them, they don't know that I'm right behind them, is Sally ok?' 'Sally is fine Alex, take them down' 'roger that'** I took slow steps as I walked up on both of them and then I squeezed what I think was a pressure point and they collapsed _"geez Alex, Vulcan death grip much"_ "stop looking through my memories Dranzer, besides they aren't dead, just knocked out, the name 'Vulcan death grip' is just something that sounds cool" _"alright then, by the way we need to get training again soon." _"Don't worry, Dranzer, I know". **'Ok Blaze, they're knocked out, she can leave, and I'll tie them up.' 'Good Job'. **

Inside the house, Sally was given the 'ok' to go by Blaze and she nodded and said her goodbyes to all in the house and when she got outside, I whistled to her from the tree-line and she turned to my direction and saw me waving to her and she waved back and then she left. As I was about to bring them inside…they started to dissolve. After they finished dissolving I looked through their stuff and I saw a business card and it said Scourge's Assassination Agency "Who is this 'Scourge' person? Screw it's too late at night to think about that right now, but I know one thing…Sally is a target for a 'hit' and we have to warn her…tomorrow".

I went back inside where I was greeted with Blaze and the others and so me and Blaze decided we should leave for home. As soon as I opened the door to the house, Blaze had started a make-out with me and I didn't complain because it's Blaze; the only one I'll ever love, and no one else.

END OF CHAPTER

**Me: Well that was eventful**

**Dranzer: I'm surprised I didn't get a big speaking role**

**Me: Don't worry, I set up a training chapter, but it won't be for a few weeks**

**Dranzer: At least this chapter alone, sets up drama for a little bit**

**Me: That it does**

**Next Chapter: Training…AGAIN**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about not posting on my usual schedule (I fell **asleep**)**

**Me: Alright then, time for training**

**Dranzer: Almost done with the training**

**Me: I know, it seems like yesterday that it started**

**Dranzer: Oh well**

**Both: READ AND REVIEW**

Chapter 9: Blazing Gig and a message?

It has been two days since Sally stopped by for her visit and yesterday I learned about this 'Scourge' guy and from what I was told…he sounds like a total egotistical maniac, but it has been years since they've seen/heard anything related to him, I took that as a good sign because I don't think I could take him in a fair fight at the current level of power I'm at. Next, we also sent a message to Sally to keep a watch out for him or anyone inconspicuous, and what we didn't expect was an immediate response, the response letter said "Dear Sonic and friends, I already knew about this and Scourge has 'personally' said that he didn't hire anyone to do anything, and that he 'preferred' to do things himself; instead of getting others to do his dirty work. Sincerely, Princess Sally Acorn" **A/N: This is not the 'key' message for the chapter.** The others seemed to agree because Scourge isn't the one to just lay back and let the action happen…'maybe me and him could spar at one point' _"be careful what you ask for Alex, you just might get it" _'I know, I know'.

Today was the day to train, it's beautiful outside, and conditions are perfect. "Hey Blaze, want to go watch me train?" "Sure Alex." And off we went to Tails' place and while we were walking, we talked about something that would make you spit out your drink if you were drinking something "Hey Alex, have you ever thought about kids?" I stopped after the question was asked and looked at her with a shocked look "why do ask, Blaze?" "Well, I was wondering, maybe you wouldn't be a bad father" I was amazed that Blaze would consider me a good enough father for her kin, no OUR kin, but…"well, Blaze to tell the truth; I have thought about it, but I don't think I'm ready yet, heck I mean come on, having little ones of my own is a good idea, but I'm not ready, but soon I might". She then looked at me with a warm smile "that's good, Alex, at least you've given it thought". I smiled as well as we continued walking to Tails' place to train. 'Whew, that was close' 'I heard that, Alex'. My eyes went wide as I forgot Blaze could read my thoughts…I looked at her and she had a sly smile on her face. 'Worth it'

After minutes of casual conversation we arrived and we spent a few minutes talking to Tails and Cosmo for a little bit, but then it was time to train. I took my place in the open area, but this time instead of a wall of flame, a manifestation came to be (to the shock of everyone present…including Cosmo). I spread my wings and took flight and Dranzer chimed in _"ok, to start we'll a stationary target…do it"_ I nodded and shouted **"BLAZING GIG!" **then, the feathers of my wings took off and surrounded the manifestation _"use any attack you want" _I nodded and shouted "**FIRE ARROW!**" The arrow I fired at the manifestation went right through it's head and dissipated. _"Ok, now if you want tempest version, hit a moving target"_. I understood what that meant 'you got it.' Then, another manifestation appeared and began moving at a reasonable amount of speed towards me and just as it was about to hit me, I went higher into the air "**BLAZING GIG!**" The feathers surrounded the manifestations and then I heard Dranzer say _"__**NOW! DO IT!**_" and so I shouted for one last time "**TEMPEST!"** The area inside the circle created by the feathers erupted in an upward flame swallowing the manifestation whole. After 20 seconds, the flames dissipated and I felt a lot stronger after that. Once I touched ground, my wings retracted quickly (thankfully no pain) and I was done with another phase of training and when I looked over at the others, they were in awe.

Later, after Blaze, Tails, and I explained everything to Cosmo about what just happened, we sat down and relaxed, and man did I need it. Sonic and Amy soon stopped by to say hello and we told what happened and Sonic was disappointed because he didn't get to see it, but he then smiled because he had the love of his life…Amy Rose, those two were meant for each other. Blaze later (7 hours later) said she had to go home because she was feeling a little tired and I said "Don't worry Blaze, go, I'll be in later." And off she went. As me and the others talked, we had dinner (I had something light) and I excused myself to go home.

As I was walking to the mine and Blaze's house, I heard some rustling in the bushes and out came someone in a black cloak, and the figure was about 5 feet tall, maybe a bit shorter. The figure would talk first in what I noticed was a female voice "do you know Sonic the Hedgehog?" I would answer: "Yeah, I do, why?" "Give this package to him, he'll know who it is after he reads the message inside." "Why may I ask are you giving this to me?" I took the package and she answered: "You seem very trustworthy to me, and I'm a good a judge of character." I nodded "Ok miss, I'll give this to him" "thank you." She then left in a hurry as I turned and flew back to Tails' (and Cosmo's) place and I knocked on the door expecting Sonic to answer, but Cosmo was the one who answered and I asked "is Sonic here?" she would answer with "no, sorry, he and Amy left about 10 minutes ago" "Ok, Cosmo, can you tell Tails to give this to Sonic tomorrow?" "Of course" "good, and make sure it's only opened by Sonic" she nodded and I handed her the package "gotcha." "Goodnight Cosmo" "Goodnight Alex".

I returned home after delivering the package 'somewhat' and I noticed no Blaze, so I checked the bedroom, and there she was sleeping away, and so I took off my shoes, socks, etc… and slipped into bed with Blaze, and she looked beautiful when she was sleeping. I turned towards her and I draped my left arm over her and held her close and I was soon sound asleep, unaware of what was about to happen tomorrow.

CHAPTER END

**Me: And that's that…for now**

**Dranzer: kind of a cliffhanger**

**Me: you know…you're right Dranzer, it is**

**Dranzer: So when's the next training **

**Me: not for a while**

**Dranzer: fine with that**

**NEXT TIME: SONIC'S PAST AND FAMILY?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry if the quality of chapter isn't good early on (I'm watching Baseball (OPENING NIGHT) as well), but on with the chapter.**

**No April Fools here, sorry**

Chapter 10: Sonic Underground

I awoke next morning because of the sun shining through the window. I got up and stretched myself out and went to wash up to get ready for today. After Blaze and I finished washing up we went down for breakfast. During breakfast, I told Blaze what happened as I was coming home, "So Blaze, while I was coming back last night, someone/something came out of the bushes and basically said: give this package to Sonic, he'll know who it's from." She looked at me and said, "That's weird, why would the package be for Sonic?" "I still don't know that answer Blaze…I guess we'll find out when Sonic does" "Looks like it, Alex", we both smiled at each other and went to Tails' place.

When we got there, we saw a van; or what looked like a van parked outside of Tails' place and instantly Blaze and I became worried and ran to the house and knocked on the door, "hello Tails, are you ok in there?" and thankfully he answered "Alex? Blaze? Is that you? Come, come inside". We went inside and saw Tails and Cosmo, but there were four others in here as well a green male hedgehog, a eggplant-colored female hedgehog, and an older purple female hedgehog and they were all looking at Blaze and me, specifically me, until the older female hedgehog walked up to me and said "did you give him the package?" Now that shocked me because Blaze, Cosmo and I were the only ones that knew about any package, unless…"Ah, so that was you last night." She nodded and before she could continue I said "and your package is here, but as you can see, Sonic isn't" she nodded and asked, "did anyone open it?" "Cosmo, the package I gave you last night, did you or anyone else open it?" Cosmo looked at me answered, "no Alex, I made sure of it." I looked back at the older hedgehog and said; "There you go" she nodded again and said, "ok then, we wait". The green and eggplant-colored hedgehog came up to me "A human, eh. Oh well, if Sonic trusts ya, I will too, just ask my sis" "A human does seem rather peculiar, but if Sonic can trust you, than I can be ok with it" I smiled at them for their 'agreement' my appearance also did their medallions look like instruments? 'A little insight Dranzer?'_ "Sorry kid, I'm as confused as you"_. I soon sat down on the couch with Blaze and I got my iPod/w headphones this time and each of us took an ear bud and I selected a song after the song finished, Sonic was not here yet, so I selected another song and Blaze and I were lost in the rhythm of the music, that we almost didn't notice Sonic and Amy coming in.

Sonic and Amy came in and Sonic stopped in shock, and I walked over to Cosmo, and asked, "where's the package?" "Come with me, I'll give to you". I followed her out of the living room to a closet, which she opened and there it was on the floor of the closet "thanks, Cosmo" "I keep my promises, Alex" "good". When Cosmo and I got back to the living room, Sonic was in the same spot and looked as if he's seen a ghost, so I whistled and said, "Hey Sonic, package for ya", Sonic snapped out of it and took the passage and looked at the 3 'guests' and the older of the group nodded, and then Sonic nodded and proceeded to open the package and inside was a note and another medallion, which looked like a guitar. Sonic put on the medallion and read the note allowed "Dear Sonic, it has a been a while since you've seen any of us and we wanted to give you something to remind of us, so we thought of this medallion you wore while with us With Love, Mom, Sonia, and Manic" He said that last line, while looking at the 3, which I now knew were his family, in which his mother nodded to Sonic, to which Sonic was crying tears of joy and wiped the tears away and said: "Everyone, allow me to introduce my Twin Brother and Sister: Manic and Sonia, and finally…my mom." Everyone (except me) went slack-jawed; it was so quiet you could hear a needle drop (overdone saying). Amy was the first to snap out of it "Sonic, why didn't you tell me or anyone else about them?" Sonic looked down in disappointment, but then Sonic's sister chimed in "he promised not to tell anyone, when he left to follow Robotnik, he even gave us his medallion, so that no one gets any suspicion on his identity." "His identity?" Sonia would nod confirming what is now or was a family secret, but…"What was the secret? I would ask and to this day I am still shocked at the answer I got from his mother "Sonic, Manic, and Sonia…and I are royalty." More shock. Tails would ask, "um, can you prove that to us if possible" "Of course young fox" "call me Tails", then Sonic's mother began to speak (Watch Sonic Underground (Jaleel White A.K.A. Urkel voiced Sonic, Manic, and Sonia)) "It was almost 22 years ago when these 3 were born in the kingdom of Mobodoon" Sonic would say after his mother finished, "Completely true", but Tails wasn't yet convinced "Hold on a minute, I've been all over the world and I've never heard of a place nor kingdom called Mobodoon, care to explain". Sonia would then chime in saying, "Mobodoon is visible only once every four years during a full moon, but that's not the case anymore recently" Sonic would then look at his sister "recently?" Sonia nodded and said, "Manic sent a bug to check up on Robotnik, and unfortunately, we saw the end result, as I believe you did as well. As for Mobodoon, the portal collapsed a few weeks ago, and we've been visible ever since then. Tails got his answer, but one question remained "what about this royalty thing" "I'll answer with my name and royal status. My name is Aleena and I'm Queen of Mobodoon" There was silence for a minute maybe a bit less before anyone could respond, and that someone was Amy "wait, if you are a Queen, and Sonic is your son, then that means he's…." *thump* Amy fainted from the apparent shock "Amy!" Sonic was at her side almost instantaneously "Amy are you ok?" she would regain consciousness after 10 seconds "Uhhh, Oh Sonic, I had a dream that I found out you were a prince" "Ames, that wasn't a dream, you fainted." "What? I've been chasing after you for so long and I never knew…" "Amy, it's ok, besides I'd be dead without you, now let me help you up."

After Amy was helped up, she looked at Aleena and before she could say anything, Aleena would say, "Don't worry, he's not in line for the throne" Amy was shocked "h-h-h-how did you-" Aleena smiled "Mother's intuition" she winked, I decided to chime in at that point "how long are you staying with us anyway?" "A few days, just to catch up, and then we'll go home." "Just asking"

END OF CHAPTER

**Dranzer: …**

**Me: …**

**BOTH: WTF!?**

**Next Time: Rocking out with the underground**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: These are taking longer to type than usual; I also have been VERY BUSY with college (almost into the meat of my studies and don't worry, I didn't forget about you readers, but on with the chapter, oh yeah and I hate writer's block.**

**Dranzer: So…what now?**

**Me: we rock**

**Dranzer: Rock?**

**Me: Music time**

**Dranzer: lets do it**

**Both: READ AND REVIEW**

Chapter 11: Rock on!

It had been a few hours since Sonic and his family were reunited and I for one was very happy for him because he hasn't seen them in years, but I was also a little envious because he has a family and I had no family left to speak of (at least where I lived anyway) because of the accident, but I didn't voice it. Everyone else was in a jubilee state; even Amy was celebrating; after she finally snapped out of it that is. I saw that their medallions actually do turn into instruments, which amazed me, so I asked all three of them "Hey, you know how to use those?" I smirked knowing what they would say "Of course we can, right?" Sonic would look at his siblings and they smiled and nodded.

We got an area set up and then we all got into our positions (I'm the singer) and then we began to play. It started out slow for a few seconds, but then the others joined in a great rhythm and I began singing my heart out.

_Waiting for the break of day_

_Searching for something to say_

_Flashing lights against the sky_

_Giving up I close my eyes_

_Sitting cross-legged on the floor_

_25 or 6 to 4_

After that, Sonic did a short solo and I can't believe that they're in sync…it was perfect so far.

_Staring blindly into space_

_Getting up to splash my face_

_Wanting just to stay awake_

_Wondering how much I can take_

_Should I try to do some more?_

_25 or 6 to 4_

_OH YEAH!_

After that, Sonic began the longest solo of the song and Manic was really keeping the rhythm very well, same with Sonia…this family can rock, and during the last part of the solo I was smiling at Blaze (she was bobbing her head to the rhythm and smiling at me) and then soon after, the solo ended and we were back to same rhythm near the start of the song.

_Feeling like I ought to sleep_

_Spinning room is sinking deep_

_Searching for something to say_

_Waiting for the break of day_

_25 or 6 to 4_

_25 or 6 to 4_

Sonic then began the last solo and he was hitting every note, but then the song slows and dies out and finishes with Sonia holding those last notes on her keyboard, then the applause came and I held up my hand to silence them (they did hush for a moment), and I said "Whew, you want more?!" and I heard cheers of yes and all right and so I looked at Sonic and his siblings with a look that said "this song will be the last one" they nodded and I turned to the crowd and announced "ok, this song is the last song, but I think you'll love this".

I nodded to Sonia and she began playing. The song started slow, but it soon died for a couple of seconds before Sonic and Manic started up with a good rhythm and then it lead to me.

_When I was younger I thought I could stand on my own_

_It wasn't easy, I stood like a man made of stone…YEAH!_

_But there was something about you _

_I want you to know_

_It brought a change over me _

_It's startin' to show _

_I've got this feelin' inside _

_Gotta have ya, have ya, ain't no good to hide_

_It isn't easy_

_To show what I'm feeling inside, girl _

_It isn't easy _

_I know, when you believe in a man like me…yeah_

_When I get angry I say things I don't wanna say _

_I really mean it, I don't want to leave you this way_

_I couldn't help my reaction _

_I want you to know _

_I lose control over you _

_I just wantcha to know _

_Got this feeling inside _

_Gotta have ya, have ya, ain't no good to hide_

_It isn't easy _

_To show what I'm feeling inside, girl _

_It isn't easy _

_I know, when you believe in a man like me_

And then Sonic began his solo and so far the song is going very well and I couldn't help smiling, but then I heard Blaze's thoughts to mine "_**DON'T STOP NOW ALEX!" **_Inwardly, I smiled and thought back "_**I'M NOT DONE YET!"**_, but then solo came to a quick end.

_But there was something about you _

_I want you to know _

_It brought a change over me _

_It's startin' to show I got this feelin' inside, _

_gotta have you, have you _

_Ain't no good to hide. _

_It isn't easy _

_To show _

_what I'm feeling inside, girl _

_It isn't easy _

_I know, to believe in a man like me _

_Like me, can'tch see I gotta gotta have you_

When I finished that part, the song reverted back to the beginning's rhythm, but this time…

_AHHHHHH, YEAH YEAH YEAH!_

Ah that felt good, but now we finish this.

_But there was something about _

_Yeah there was something about you._

The song soon ended after that and we were met by a great applause from everyone, then we bowed. When we came off the stage, I was greeted by Aleena and she said "very good, your voice speaks power, good control" to which I responded "Thank you Your Highness, but your 3 kids really do know how to play, I'll never underestimate them again." "That's good Alex, but I meant what I said, you have a good singing voice" I smiled and said "Thank you, now I'm no parent, but I think you should also praise those three over there" I pointed to Sonic, Manic, and Sonia, and she agreed "you're right" she walked over to her kids and the others while I sat down leaning on a wall, when Blaze comes over and with a smile and I think was a bit of shock she said "That was amazing!" She then proceeded to hug and kiss me, to which I leaned in.

Later, we all sat down for dinner, where I told Sonic's siblings and mother my story, and they were shocked at how I got here…seriously Manic, Sonia, and Aleena had their mouths open (not slack-jawed) in shock and I just shrugged and said "I'm looking on the bright side, which is another chance to live and let live with my friends… and loved ones" I said that last part with my arm around Blaze and they got the idea, and surprisingly, they weren't grossed out with the fact that me and Blaze love each other…that's a win in my books.

Soon, dinner was over and it was time for me to go, but just one thing…"Aleena, where are you, Manic and Sonia staying?" To which she replied "Sonic's place, he said he wasn't using it since moved in with that pink hedgehog; Amy I think her name was…she's nice" "Ah, ok. Well then everyone, goodnight, we'll see each other tomorrow morning" They all nodded and Blaze and me went on our way.

When we got back to the house we went to bed instantly and cuddled up next to each other. Blaze would say "I wish we could have nights like these for a long time" I would reply with "me too Blaze, me too". We then kissed and went to sleep.

**A/N: FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Me: Training time is next**

**Dranzer: Good, the sooner the better**

**Next time: Final training with Blaze**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The chapters will be coming at an infrequent rate from here on (unless the school is closed for a week, btw in case everyone forgot: I'm taking it online, so yeah), oh and I turned 20 a few days ago. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 12: SPIRAL FIREBALL!...and Scourge?

It was the final day of Sonic's family's stay and I wanted to give them a show they'll never forget. "C'mon Blaze, time to get up". "Already?" "Yes Blaze, I want to show Aleena and Sonic's siblings my abilities, plus you're going to help me with this". She then got up and looked at me with confusion, to which I clarified "with my training". Blaze still looked confused, so I said "I need help with a new ability". She would smile and nod 'she still looks cute when she smiles'. We washed up and had a quick breakfast before we went on our way.

As we were walking to Tails' place, Blaze asked me something "So…why do you need my help with your training?" And my answer "well if I know you well enough, then you should be able to help me perform a fireball with ease". "I could've taught you that weeks ago, why now though?" "Because the amount of energy needed for this certain ability is almost enough to kill someone". She went wide-eyed for a second before saying "that actually makes sense". Dranzer would chime in with _"Alex, in order to use the attack to it's full effectiveness, you have to be at point-blank range, just saying"._ My eyebrows rose a bit at that because it's something that I never thought of. Blaze saw my look and asked "what's wrong?" "Dranzer told me that the attack is better released at a close range to maximize damage like a chain reaction." "That does make sense Alex, close range would increase damage, but it would hurt the user as well." "Well then Blaze, it's now classified as a last resort strategy." "Good idea."

We arrived at Tails' place and everyone else was in the back for a BBQ, so we decided to join in for a bit "hey everybody." They all looked at Blaze and I with a smile "So, who wants to see me train a bit?" They all rose their drinks in agreement 'I hope those aren't alcoholic…heh', heck even Sonic's family was here…good. I turned to Blaze and asked "Blaze, will you assist me with this?" She nodded and we went further out and readied ourselves.

"TRAINING BEGIN!" I yelled, then the surrounding area started to heat up a bit. 'You know what to do Dranzer' _"gotcha"_. Blaze would start "ok Alex, now focus your energy into your hand and envision a ball a flames". I nodded, so I closed my eyes and focused…now the ball of flames…I opened my eyes and there it was…a fireball in my hands, and everyone there was amazed, even Blaze whistled in amazement. "Now what?" _"Watch" _I looked forward and a vertical hole appeared in front of me, and out came something, which I could only describe as the devil himself (Balrog from LOTR basically). _"Now…ATTACK!" _As Dranzer said that I remembered that he had told me that a point-blank strike would maximize damage, so I spread my wings and with fireball in hand I launched myself towards the beast and I screamed with all my might as I was getting ever so closer to the monstrosity "SPIRAL FIREBALL!" As soon as I said that, the fireball started spinning in my hand and then I slammed the fireball into the beast, then it exploded; the force sending me backward a few hundred feet, but I landed both feet. When the smoke cleared I looked at my hand and it was completely unharmed, I was amazed at the power, but also at the fact that no bodily harm came to me _"Alex, your training is complete" _'Wait, you mean I did it?' _"Yes Alex, you did it perfectly, exactly they way the attack needed to be." _I soon felt the temperature drop to normal, then I looked at the others and they were surprised to say the least, and then I got glomped by Blaze who was smiling and crying at the same time "you did it Alex, I'm proud" I looked at her and I returned her hug "Thank you Blaze, for helping me" "anytime."

After getting the congrats and praise from the others I sat down with Blaze and she leaned on my shoulder and so I leaned in her direction and closed my eyes as I held Blaze's hand in mine. After a few minutes we both got hungry so we had some BBQ and thankfully the steak was medium well (that's how I like my meat) and boy was it good, but soon it was time for Sonic's family to leave for their kingdom, they said their thanks for the time spent and then their goodbyes and before they left I shook the hand of Queen Aleena "Your Highness, it has been an honor for you to grace our presence" "Please Alex, no formalities between us" "Alright then…Aleena, until we meet again" she nodded and they waved while they were leaving. It was still light out, so we stayed at Tails' for the time being, that was until we heard a rapid knock on the door…and that almost always is no good…sometimes I hate my instincts.

At the door was something I never would've expected…a bloodied, beaten, and broken Scourge. We were all in shock as limped/dragged himself inside, and then he collapsed.

A few hours later after we got Scourge bandaged up, we talked with Tails to get an update on his condition. "So Tails, what's the damage on Scourge?" "Well Scourge will live, but physically he's a wreck. Broken ribs, broken legs, broken arms, a mild concussion, a punctured lung, and a loss of a considerable amount of blood, but he'll live, and I'm surprised he even got here at all with these injuries. "Damn, who would do this?" "I don't know Alex, but whatever it is we all have to be wary of it because all of us together excluding you could barely defeat him, but Scourge looks like he was beaten within an inch of his life". I let that sink in for a moment, then I looked at Scourge, and believe me I was worried for everyone's livelihood.

"I have a bad feeling about this" _"me too kid, me too"_

**That's chapter 12.**

**Next time: We talk with Scourge to find out what happened to him.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm deciding to write this chapter now because I have nothing to do right now, so here you go.  
P.S. If anyone says that school ended for me, then whoever says that please smack yourself upside the head because I'm taking 32 classes (1 per month) until late 2015 and I almost get no breaks, and the reason I have nothing to do now is because I'm working ahead.**

**Read and Review everyone.**

Chapter 13: What happened Scourge?

It has been two days since Scourge walked in and he still didn't wake until a few hours ago. I was keeping an eye on him so he won't do more damage to his body because it's already broken as it is. Scourge decided to break the silence "So, are going to explain why I can't move my limbs, or do I have to beat it out of you?" and so I answered "you can't move them because all 4 of them are broken…you're lucky to be alive to begin with." He looked away after I said that, so I said "Listen, I'm going to get Sonic and the others, so we can understand what happened ok?" He instantly glared at me and said, "Why would Sonic be worried about me?" I looked at him and said "I can count two reasons; 1. All of us were worried and 2. You were in a state that Sonic never you saw in…near death". That seemed to strike a nerve with Scourge because he looked to his almost as if he was sad "Scourge, whether you like it or not, we are going to find out what happened to you, so the best thing you can do is to tell us what caused your injuries, that way we can help". As I was about to open the door to get the others I hear Scourge call me "Hey, what's your name kid?" "It's Alex" he smiles and says, "I don't really say this often, but thanks". I smile back at him "No problem".

I exit the room to get the others and in the meantime Dranzer starts talking to me _"So kid, do you think we can trust Scourge?" _'Yeah, I think we can because if you're beaten within a inch of your life, you'd want to find out who did it so you can return the favor' _"…good point"_ I got to the room where the others were waiting for any word "Hey, Scourge is ready to talk". They all looked at me and got up and we walked in silence because all of our talk was for Scourge. I knocked and then we walked in and then we set our eyes on Scourge who had a serious look, so I started "Ok there are no need for introductions as you know who everyone is, so let's get down to why we're here and what we're all wondering…what happened to you? What caused this?" He sighed, "Alright I'll talk…it all started a few days ago when I got an anonymous message"

**Flashback**

Scourge was responding to message, which basically said to come to a certain area alone. "C'mon where are ya? I came alone just like you asked in the message" Scourge walked around for a few more minutes before feeling a rumbling under him. "Hmm?" He then went wide eyed and jumped upwards and a second later an object…no "a robot? No, that's impossible; Eggman died, so how is this thing still active?" The robot began to talk "final directive: Destroy all Eggman obstacles". Scourge would smirk at that and say, "So, the doc had one final trick up his sleeve, and it looks like this was to be initiated at the moment of his death. Well then, IT'S TIME TO DO SOME DEMOLISHING!" Scourge rushed aimlessly towards the robot, but it never moved, so Scourge just decided to punch it…big mistake. The robot caught Scourge's left fist with lightning speed and proceeded to break the arm the fist was attached to. "AHHHHHH!" Scourge quickly jumped back "So, this is how you're going to do this *pant* *pant* …good…I always love a challenge" Scourge smirked as he focused himself and then he rushed in, but this time with a plan to strike from above, but that attack was also caught, which caught Scourge wide-eyed, *Snap* and there went the other arm "AHHHHHH!" Scourge jumped back again to assess the situation "*pant* *pant* Damn…I'm using my full power and nothing is working…I have to get out here." Scourge tried to run away, but as soon as he broke into a full sprint, the robot tackled him in legs *SNAP* *SNAP* "AHHHHHHHHH!" Both of his legs broke simultaneously, then the robot lifted Scourge up and Scourge thought 'is this how I'm going to die?' But then the robot said "threat level…Zero" the robot then lifted up into the air with Scourge still held firmly in his grasp and threw him in a random direction, as he was sent flying Scourge saw a forest, after about 5 seconds of in the forest area…he slammed front-first into a tree, which broke some of his ribs, which resulted in a temporary blackout for a few seconds, but after his brief unconsciousness, he got up, even with broken bones he wouldn't go easily. He then saw a pillar a flames and started limping towards it.

**Flashback End**

"And the rest you already know"

We were all shocked at what Scourge told us…he just plain told us everything. "Before anyone else says anything…what did this robot look like?" Sonic would also ask "yeah, what did it look like?" Scourge would give us the description "dark-metallic blue, just a bit taller than the human here, razor spikes in his head, and a jet pack. Sonic and the others (Blaze and I excluded) went wide-eyed…'they know who did this' _"from the looks of the shocked faces…yeah they do"_, then they all said, "Mecha Sonic". Scourge, Blaze, and I were confused and then we said "Mecha Sonic?" Tails would elaborate "Mecha Sonic is or was a robot created by Dr. Eggman in order to finally defeat Sonic, me, and Knuckles; which was our first meeting with Knuckles by the way, but I thought we were done with it after Sonic trashed it." "Me too Tails, I also thought he was destroyed after our last encounter." "Well maybe you didn't destroy it "completely"." We all looked at Scourge "I'm just saying, Robotnik had the blueprints to make another, so technically you never fully destroyed it, but this one was built with a last resort directive at least from I heard and told you". "Scourge has a point". They all looked at me "Robotnik had the resources to make another…and he did, and from what you just told us Scourge, it was made to maim and then kill us." _"Kid you hit that on the nose" _'I thought as much' Scourge then called to me "hey kid, I need you to get someone for me" "who?" "A fox named Fiona" "Fiona?" "Yeah kid, she's possibly the only true friend I have" "sure, where is she though?" "Acorn Kingdom, she was there when I left, she's probably still there waiting for my return" he smiles and manages to chuckle a bit "she's gonna be so pissed when she finds out" I smile "just be glad you're alive" "I know" I look at the others and give them the signal to leave the room "listen, I'm going to get her tomorrow because it's late right now, so until then we sleep" he nods. As I go to open the door to leave Scourge would ask "So, the purple cat...are you two in a relationship or something?" I turn to Scourge and smile, which seemed to be enough for him "alright then…good night kid" "goodnight."

**Me: Well it seems things just got real and we got the respect of Scourge…for now anyway.**

**Dranzer: Yeah, but what about this Mecha Sonic guy?**

**Me: No clue, other than what was told, we have nothing to go on.**

**Dranzer: Well first let's get Fiona and go from there**

**Me: good idea**

**Next Chapter: Fiona and Scourge**

**A/N: I just found out that hyperlinks don't work on Fanfiction for some reason, so here are the links I thought went through, but didn't **

**Links for Ch. 6:** watch?v=SSX86zPnUkY and watch?v=A7ry4cx6HfY

**Links for Ch. 11:** watch?v=iUAYeN3Rp2Eand and watch?v=aCCwfc3NUsI

P.S. Copy and paste for Mecha Sonic: wiki/Mecha_Sonic_(Sky_Sanctuary_Zone)


	14. Fiona

**A/N: I'm currently on a 1-week summer break, but it ends Monday, so I might as well post at least one chapter this week. Read and Review**

**Oh and I should mention that the Sonic team is property of Sega**

Chapter 14: Fiona

I was the first to wake (before Blaze), so I had a small breakfast, washed up, and left a note for Blaze saying that I have already left for Tails' workshop…I also added that she looks cute sleeping, but that's for another time. I arrived at the workshop; Tails let me in, and I went for the room Scourge is in, but beforehand I checked my pockets…the item was there, and I also asked Tails on his condition "He's doing fine, but no change yet" "ok Tails, just making sure". As I walked into the room Scourge greeted me "ah, there you are, I was getting bored, so why are you here and not getting Fiona?" "I need to make sure of something" I reached into my right pocket and pulled out a card "Do you recognize this card at all?" I brought the card closer to him, he squinted his eyes to read it, then leaned back "First off kid, is this the same card that you found with those people that tried to kill Sally?" I nodded, he sighed "I knew there was something about this that seemed familiar…yeah, I designed these before I turned my hue of green, but the idea never took off, so I put these in a place where only I would find them." "Someone or something found them then" "Looks like it kid, but who?" "That we'll find out when it becomes more pertinent." "Good idea, but for now, please get Fiona" I smiled "Sure."

After my talk with Scourge, I was getting ready to fly off, but then Blaze arrived "There you are, good note by the way" I blushed after she mentioned the note, but there was something I needed to ask "Which direction is the Acorn Kingdom?" She then pointed in a direction to my right and said, "It's in that direction, you should be able to see it after a few minutes" "Thanks Blaze" I smiled and kissed her. She smiled "You always know how to make me happy Alex." I smiled back and nodded "well I'm off" "stay safe Alex" "I will Blaze." I looked up and in the direction that Blaze pointed and then I began running as I ran I unfolded my wings and took off.

The flight was uneventful, but it gave me time to think. 'So Dranzer, how do think we can beat this Mecha Sonic?' _"No clue kid, but I know you'll come up with something interesting…by the way are you going to take on Mecha Sonic alone?"_ I paused at the question, but now I knew what to do 'Yes, I will take him on alone because from what we know, Scourge was barely defeated by Sonic and the others in the past and if that's true, then I can't allow them to fight that machine, besides Scourge basically said that the machine will attack the one with the highest threat level…and that will be me' _"Then I'll be assisting you in anyway possible" _'Thanks Dranzer' _"Anytime kid."_

I arrived at the kingdom (I landed beforehand), but I was unkindly met by the guards "HALT HUMAN, if you go any further than we will be forced to kill you," so I responded with "Would you kindly step aside please, I'm here on business which includes a guest of the Princess, unless you would rather escort me" They stood stoic, so I took matters into my own hands "So that's it is huh? Oh well…BLAZING GIG!" My wings unfolded and the feathers basically stuck the guards to the wall. As I was walking by them I stopped to say something, but I didn't look at them "I know you're doing your jobs as guards, but right now I don't have time to deal with you…the feathers will wear off in an hour." I walked on the people of the kingdom went inside their houses in fear, but I don't blame them, they've lived in fear of humans for years. I finally arrived at the castle and again more guards, but they didn't see me, so I have an advantage of stealth. I snuck around to an unguarded side and started flying upwards, I got noticed about a minute later, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. After a few minutes of a slow ascent, I found a window and I was in.

Meanwhile…

Fiona was getting anxious as to where Scourge is because he hasn't returned for days. "Please Sally, let me look for him, I can find him, I know I can." "Fiona please calm down, I'm sure he's fine, he's probably just taking his time getting back." "I'm not sure about that Sally, I can feel it, something bad happened to him;" "something did happen"

Back to me

Both Sally and Fiona looked at me with shock, Sally spoke first "Alex, what are you doing here?" "This is an emergency" I looked towards Fiona and said, "Are you Fiona?" "Yes I am, now answer the Princess's question" I breathed, "Scourge has requested me to get you." Fiona was partially surprised, so she asked "Why would he ask someone to get me, when he could just come and get me whenever he wants hmm?" I had to be the one to deliver the bad news "Scourge is hurt bad." That sent a surprise jolt through Fiona and Sally as they both said, "what happened," so I answered with "remember the letter/message he received before he left?" Fiona remembered "yes I do, why?" "That message was a challenge to Scourge from Robotnik's final plan…Mecha Sonic and he was built to kill us all…it nearly killed Scourge." That put both Sally and Fiona into a state of shock, but Fiona was able to blurt out "h-how bad is he hurt?" "Like I said he's hurt badly, but to go over his injuries: 2 broken arms and legs, several broken ribs; one of which punctured a lung, and internal bleeding, but overall he will make a full recovery. Mecha Sonic probably didn't want to kill him, but instead to send a message to us knowing we'd find him." Fiona would ask "We?" "Yes "we" because he's in the care of Tails and the others, and he's probably getting bored, or he's asleep because of the painkillers in his system." Fiona looked down, so I asked Princess Sally, "do you mind if I take her off your hands Princess?" "Go right ahead…they need each other" I nodded "Come Fiona, we're leaving, but not through the front." Sally would ask, "why not through the front?" "Your guards are aware of my presence inside the castle and they should be here any moment, let's go Fiona" I got down on my knees and spread my wings "hop on, it's faster this way." She got on my back "hold on to something and thank you for your time princess" I ran to the window and leaped out into the air.

As I flew I needed to talk to Fiona "So, what's your connection to Sonic and the others?" She was silent for a few moments before she answered "I used to date Sonic for a bit." "Is that it?" She again was silent for a few seconds before saying "I cheated on him with Scourge" "ah, so that's how you two met, it's wrong, but it happened" She nodded and asked "How is Sonic?" I smiled and said "he's doing great, he settled down and has a girlfriend" "really?" "Yes really" "who is it, and don't say the pink wielder of the doom" "You mean Amy?" "Yeah, it can't be her, Sonic always avoided her whenever possible" "people change Fiona and yes Amy is his girlfriend." We both talked a bit more I also included how I even got to this world. Soon we would arrive at Tails' workshop.

We arrived at the workshop at about noon. We walked in expecting to be greeted by someone, but it was empty, I saw a note and read it aloud "Dear Alex, if you are reading this, then we are not back from a supply gathering mission because if Scourge's arms and legs cannot be fixed or healed, then we might have to use custom prosthetics. Sincerely, Tails. P.S. Tell Fiona the past is the past and we forgive her…for now." As I put the letter down I saw Fiona in front of me with a look of shock "P-P-Prosthetics?" "For a last resort…or a quick fix depending on Scourge's mood, Fiona it'll be ok, lets just go see Scourge and not mention this ok" She nodded. We soon got to the room where Scourge is…he was awake and it looked as if he was going die of boredom "Go Fiona" she nodded and went inside to be with Scourge while I waited outside. The scene that played out in front of me was touching, they she was crying, and then she did something I didn't expect…she kissed him on the lips, I saw the look of shock on Scourge's eyes, but soon it quickly diminished into pleasure, it was at that point I decided to leave them be.

I decided to lie down because I was exhausted

CHAPTER END

**Me: Well that was eventful**

**Dranzer: true, but we did what we needed to**

**Me: yeah**

** wiki/Fiona_Fox**

**Next Time: The Challenge**


	15. PSA

**THIS CHAPTER WILL REPLACED WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE STORY IS READY**

Hello readers, you're probably wondering why I haven't uploaded any chapters as of recently...I've been busy with College work and it eats up my free time. This month (August), you will more than likely NOT see a chapter continuing this story, I am deeply sorry, but I have no control over this...and I take my academics VERY seriously.

I am not ending the story, please remember that, but until I get some time...I will have to place this story on hiatus (short-term)

Again I'm deeply sorry, but I'm doing this for my future.

IF I get a chapter out by the end of this month...count yourselves lucky

That being said however, I am still working on the next chapter, but I have next to no time to work on it, even if I do get some time, I can only get a few paragraphs at the MOST.

The next chapter will likely be average length of about 1200 words (or more depending on my mood and NO spoilers)

Even with all of this happening...I still love my college...I mean c'mon, who would want to have ONE class per month until October of 2015 (a graduation I plan on going to IN PERSON in Orlando, FL), though it's hard, I still think about the next chapter...everyday, so no I haven't given up...just an important circumstance in the way is all.

Thank You

- PatriotPride93


End file.
